The No Name Wonder or not
by jodycain74
Summary: A girl from Alucard, and Pip's past shows up. The only problem is Pip is the only one who knows her name, and nope she isn't telling anybody not even Integra what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the components in the fanfiction.**

_Unknown Pov_

I looked over the paper in front of me._ 'Absolutely pitiful, two more disappearances last night and not a one solved, how many is it now? Well nine unaccounted for, they found the body of the first yesterday. Guess it's time for the Fallen One to ride again.'_ I rose from the cafe` table leaving a generous tip and paying for the coffee. I slipped on my coat and put on the black fedora in my bag. 'Lets see the first was here.' I thought as I marked my map at a rest stop. 'Hmm the pattern seems to go in a circle. Right around Hyde Park.' I put my papers away and got my 'supplies' from my bag. They consisted of a black cloak, a hair tie, and my arsenal of blades. All Blessed silver with copper hilts.

I had gotten the name the Fallen One some where around the fourteen or fifteenth century. After a Royal Prince had seen me, in Romania, five years old and saving a seven year old. I had been forced to reveal myself to save him from the Werewolf. They called me this because I moved so fast I looked as I was flying and my hair looked like wings. In truth I was no closer to an angel than a common bar wench in those days. The name had escalated as they noticed it was only children that ever saw me. I had come to peace with this. I was a creature that you had to believe was there to see. Do not become confused this isn't my actual name but a pseudonym a nomdeplum if you will. It didn't help that I looked human by day and when I killed a creature there to harm humans I left a coin with a wing insignia.

I was originally just in France but they no longer believed in me. I was near the brink of becoming nothing but an ethereal spirit. Hitching a ride with a young boy with sandy blond hair, that was neatly braided. He had green eyes and a bandage across his nose. I remembered because his family believed and they nursed me back to health. I could change size and cast glamour, and took the form of a child when with them. When I left to find a new home country, he had promised he would find a way to make the world a peaceful place. He was the only human ever to know my name. I shrugged his promise off as a young child trying to win approval.

I snapped out of my memories and decided to go hunt down this monster. It was most likely a male considering all the victims were female, but these days you couldn't be sure about that. I turned into Hyde Park, and climbed a tree to look for the creature. I saw it a sleaze ball looking man with dark brown hair slicked back. I let myself fall soundlessly to the ground behind him. He turned and inquired of me.

"What is a lady like you doing out here at this time of night?" Seeing his fangs glint in the moonlight. I smiled thinking of the blood splatter he would make. I let my accent slip a bit, sounding like I had gotten lost.

"I'm looking for the Elizabeta Hotel. Do you know where I might find it?" He nodded leading me toward a clearing saying.

"This way I'll lead you to your place of refuge." I said a quick prayer for the poor damned soul. Unsheathed my hand and half sword, I decapitating him quickly. I was not done hunting for the night so I headed to the Crimson Heart across the street. I sat down at the bar. A red eyed blond sat by me. '_Wow two in one night I usually have to wait weeks before I find one.'_ I let him lead me into the alley and slayed him with a stick.

_Hellsing_

_ Integra's Pov_

I looked at Alucard and began to brief him on his mission.

"It is a two vampire team. They lure women out of the bars around Hyde Park and drain them. Alucard search and destroy." He accepted the mission and left. Most likely going to the park first.

Alucard's Pov

I walked through the park and came to a pile of ashes a gold coin with a pair of wings on top of it. I bent pulling the coin out of the ashes I sniffed it. 'Interesting there's vampire on it and,' I sniffed it again, just to be sure._ 'Ahh the Fallen One rides again, I had thought she dissapeared after France had stopped believing.'_ I was well aware this creature existed, I had seen her as a boy. I remember her as clearly as I had seen her that first night.

She had long silver hair, baby blue eyes and she had the complexion of a china doll. She had saved me from a Werewolf the funny thing was she was two years younger than me. I headed to the bar alley and saw the same scene a pile of ashes and the gold coin. I returned to Hellsing telling Integra the enemy had been eliminated.

After a few missions being stolen out from under my nose. I grew weary of it, and tossed the coins onto my masters desk.

"Why did you just toss gold coins on my desk?" I decided to humor her today.

"Well, Master you remember how I told you of the Fallen One." She nodded briskly and pointed to the coins with her pen.

"You obviously didn't remember her tell tell sign. She leaves those at the site of her kills." Her eye brows rose and she ordered me.

"Capture this creature I wish to examine it myself, do not injure it." I bowed saying.

"As you command my Master." I was pleased I was getting to see her again. I fallowed her scent from the last crime scene. Her scent was wonderful. It smelled like flowers, and the forest. Continuing I just fallowed her scent. I found her, she was getting a can of tea from a convenient store. She exited drinking her tea slowly. She didn't even notice me. I cleared my throat. She lowered her can slowly. I asked her as I saw her eyes widen.

"Would you please come with me, my boss wishes to speak with you." She dropped her can and began to run. I fallowed in hot pursuit, but was having difficulty keeping up. I finally quit running after her and just phased onto her back. She fell not expecting the sudden extra weight turning as she fell. I sat on her stomach, looking in her blue eyes. Tying her hands together and I then threw her over my shoulder. She said conversationally in her silky feminine voice.

"You remind me of someone I saved a long time ago, only all grown up." I chuckled and replied to her.

"You did from a Werewolf no less." Her eyes widened again and she began struggling.

"Why, I saved you from becoming one of the cursed and you just decide to become one anyway, why?" I frowned and replied still happy.

"Well, I didn't want to die." She sighed at me and said.

"I wish I could have been born human." I raised an eyebrow at this and stopped. Deciding it would be best if I just got her there fast. I phased us to Hellsing H-Q, inside Integra's office. I sat her infront of her desk, with an audible Thunk.

"Integra I give you the Fallen One." She looked at me and asked infuriated with me.

"Alucard have you gone daft in your old age, this is just a young lady." I pulled her to her feet and told her.

"Take off your disguise." She complied and shed her glamour first. She then took off her cloak and hat, pulling her hair out of it's bun. The braid of silver hair hanging down to her knees, and sheaths criss crossing her figure. She looked twenty-one at most.

"What is your actual name Fallen One." She looked up her eyes shining slightly. She spoke quietly in the face of the Master of Monsters.

"I have one, but I go by what people call me, that one is very old, most of the creatures call me the Silver Death." She easily avoided Integra's question as she sat down again. Integra asked for her name once more.

"Human's call me Celestial Reaper." She was using names given to her not her name, I noticed Integra's eye twitching slightly. She continued for a bit and stopped.

"Miss I've only ever told one human my name and I don't plan on doing so again anytime soon. You may call me Crystal, if you should ever need my assistance simply say 'Slayer of the damned I need your expertise, with a matter of the night.' and I shall come. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my home I am nocturnal."

She rose and I cut the restraints. She then took off running not turning back to say good bye.

**Author's Note: This is a one shot for now, unless I get at least one review to continue it. Those are the conditions and I am contemplating. If you do get me to agree fine if not I might continue it any way. Fine? If I get one review I will continue after finishing up the current one. Live Long and Prosper, jodycain74 out.**


	2. Another day another dollar

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a few OCs and a twisted imagination.**

_Crystal's Pov_

I awoke to the sound of a car driving by. Bitter thoughts ran through my head as I moved from my nice warm bed. As I moved around in my small apartment I realized I was still in my bed cloths. Changing into clean ones, I now wore a black t-shirt and skintight blue jeans. A tingle began to spread through my spine. _'Great she decided to call me NOW?'_ Remembering almost a moment to late I put my shoes on, before going out the door.

_Integra's Pov_

This one interested me. She was an enigma in human form, much like Alucard. Only difference was the fact that Alucard I could control. A knock came at my office door.

"Enter," I commanded from behind my desk. Walter came in and told me.

"Sir Integra, a woman is here to see you." I spoke coldly but I had to to all my staff or they would loose respect.

"Send her in Walter." He heard and obeyed my command with a swiftness that only he could hold. A few moment later _Crystal _ was sitting across from me legs crossed and looking very proper.

"I called you here to discuss employing you." She raised an eyebrow under her silver bangs at me. She spoke in a proper tone and her words were respectful, but it was as if she was telling me to go die in a hole.

"And why, pray tell, would I wish to do that, you see I have always been a solitary person." I interrupted her before she could continue.

"Sorry but we are a paying job and we do not wish to interrupt your solitude, ask Alucard he only talks to people when he want's to." She held a gloved hand to her chest and pretended to be shocked.

"Me talk to him well I am a lady I should never do that Mother always told me not to." She somehow managed to say this in a southern bel accent.

"Well just think on it, also we could always force you to serve us." She glared daggers at me.

"I would only fight you every step of the way and more. So trust me when I say this you would rather me come willingly." She tilted her head to the side as she said this, raising an eyebrow at me in the process.

"Well aren't you just a treat I could always have Alucard eat you Instead of even offering to employ you." She scoffed at me and rolled her eyes taking a sip of tea she had gotten from somewhere.

"Well, haven't you ordered him not to kill anyone who is not a threat to queen crown and country?" She asked in a sardonic tone. Taking another sip as she waited for my reaction. I simply pulled a cigarillo from my desk compartment and Walter lit it for me. Taking a long drag on it I let it sooth my frazzled nerves.

"I could very easily change that order and you are a supernatural entity not a person." She faked like she was crying, sniffling she said.

"You wound me miss, and here I was I didn't insult you, yet you insulted me." She pouted at me like I was the bad guy. I was flabbergasted, she thought that wasn't insulting. I laughed and said after a moment.

"I will offer you a job, but I will not force you to what do you say?" I held out a hand and smiled. She frowned head tilted and tapped her chin.

"Well, I'll have to say, sure why not I don't have anything better to do."

"Will, you tell me your name now?" She had a slightly demonic expression and she said mockingly.

"Nope." I felt anger but throwing an ashtray at a new employee was not proper.

"Who on earth was the one human you ever told?" Her eyes twinkled as she told me. Probably thinking I would never meet the person.

"Pip Bernadotte, he was a close friend. I wonder how he is fairing." I smirked at my luck as I had just hired the Frenchman.

**Author's Note: I did this on request or something just review or comment. Live Long and Prosper jodycain74 Out.**


End file.
